


Запахи

by hyog



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Casual, Gen, M/M, Stiles in trouble, Surreal, werewolf metaphysics, wolf feels
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 03:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1925427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyog/pseuds/hyog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>очередная метафизическая задница для Стайлза, на этот раз более тактильно, безумно и вкусно. пост.третий сезон</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pt.I

Кисть руки неестественно выгибается, когда он отталкивается от земли быстро и хлестко, как пружинка. Ночь врывается в легкие полувсхлипом, полустоном, запахом черной влажной земли и мокрых прошлогодних листьев. Поверх невесомым аппетитно-свежим ароматом - привкус лета, сладких травинок и медового клевера, прогретой за день шершавой коры деревьев, сочных прохладных ягод, которые лопаются, стоит к ним только прикоснуться, вымазывая рот насыщенно-черничным или клубнично-красным. Рот...рот? Клыки рвутся наружу, раскраивая в мясо напряженные, горящие десна. Вкус крови на языке и безумное стаккато пульса в висках. Он бежит, отталкиваясь мощными мускулистыми лапами от мягкой земли, бежит и не увязает, стремительный, как ветер. Кожа пылает - от кончика носа до самых ступней, горит, как будто его облили бензином и поднесли спичку. Этот бесконечно долгий момент, когда огонь расстилается ярко-рыжим саваном по всему телу, сначала обнимает теплым покрывалом, а потом пожирает, до самых внутренностей, до косточек. Он катается по земле, рвет когтями кору деревьев, боль застилает глаза красным, ярко-алым, как солнце пустыни, и где-то за ней, глубоко-глубоко, боль уже совсем другая - пустота, как будто одновременно с неба сорвали самую яркую звезду, а из внутренностей выдернули кусок мяса, заливая свежую лесную зелень темно-багровым, черным.  
Изнутри, из самого живота, поднимается тяжелый, рокочущий рык, рвет связки и царапает горло. Нечеловеческий, дикий, глубокий и древний, как сам мир. Вопль боли и отчаяния.  
Стайлз закидывает голову к бархатному ночному небу, усыпанному холодными осколками звезд, и орет во всю мощь своих человеческих легких.

Когда срабатывает сигнализация, Дерек только лениво поводит носом. Последние события оставили внутри пустоту, которая заполнится нескоро, возможно - никогда вообще. Она гулко плюхнулась на дно колодца, незаметная в общей душной темноте, но к привычному паршивому настроению теперь добавилась тоска. А еще меланхолия и хроническая усталость. Он медленно откладывает увесистый томик по медицине, раскрывающий все секреты человеческой анатомии, и неспешно бредет к двери. Лофт мягко освещается светом располневшей, раздавшейся в боках Луны, и он чувствует, как внутри ворочается темный и недовольный зверь. Его давно не выгуливали, ему давно не давали почувствовать вкус и запах горячего мяса, и сейчас, все ближе и ближе подходя к двери, Дереку приходится прилагать все больше усилий, чтобы оставаться собой. Значит, за дверью человек. То, что его внутренний зверь для себя воспринимает не иначе как "дичь".  
\- Стайлз.  
Не вопрос, констатация факта. Он бы удивился меньше, если бы папа Арджент решил нанести ему визит с бутылочкой вина потрепаться за старые добрые деньки, когда они пытались убить друг друга в порыве праведной мести. А это, чего греха таить, было очень маловероятно. Но Стайлз, этот несчастный мальчишка, который последний месяц только и делал, что пытался помочь каждому встречному-поперечному, часто в ущерб своим силам, здоровью, деньгам. Стайлз, который записался волонтером в больницу к матери Скотта, чтобы присматривать за больными в свободное от школы время, удобно избегая компании друзей, которые, после всего произошедшего, были еще больше обеспокоены его самочувствием. Стайлз, который смотрел на мир со дна пустого иссохшего колодца, так похожего на его собственный. Этот Стайлз сейчас стоит на пороге его дома, пытаясь отдышаться, босой, с безуминкой во взгляде, помятый и потный. И слегка, на вид, невменяемый.  
\- Странное время для ночной пробежки.  
Очень часто Дерек говорит что-нибудь без тени двойного смысла. Но привкус ядовитого сарказма, кажется, намертво въелся в интонации, взгляд, впитался в самую кожу. Иногда он действительно искренне хочет помочь, но звучит это как...как сейчас. Впрочем, сейчас он не хочет ничего, ему все равно.  
\- Немножечко, да, скажи? Я тоже так думаю, - его привычная дерганность усиливается адреналином и часами недосыпа. Интересно, знает ли Стилински-старший, что его сын рассекает ночью по лесу, один? Если бы знал, наверное, сейчас по всему городу уже бы шастал патруль, размазывая сине-красные тени по серому асфальту.  
\- Со мной, кажется, что-то не так. Крупно не так.   
\- Опять?  
Отчаянный, болезненный взгляд из-под нахмуренных бровей. Лихорадочный блеск в глазах. Дерек одергивает себя. Мальчишка явно не в себе. Пускай даже и "опять". Он и сам был не в лучшей форме последние...полгода, наверное, если не больше. А теперь смерть Эллисон пронеслась по их жизням, будто торнадо, оставив после себя разруху, неразбериху и острые осколки, на которые они время от времени напарываются, каждый по очереди. Стайлз, кажется, так и не простил себе.  
\- Опять, да. Ни для кого это не новость. Стайлз - слабак и неудачник, Стайлз притягивает потустороннюю хрень и дает завладеть своим телом и убивать, увечить друзей, и нести бесконечные страдания в мир. Теперь, когда мы это выяснили, у тебя есть свободные пять минут?  
Дерек морщится, пропуская его внутрь. Он не хотел, правда не хотел расцарапывать и без того не зажившие раны. Оно как-то само. Он естественным образом приносит людям и нелюдям страдания. Сейчас он попробует помочь. Просто и не задавая вопросов - попробует.  
\- Просто послушай, ладно? Можешь кивать, если я прав, - забирается на высокий табурет возле стола, тот самый, с которого Дерек только самолично слез. Елозит, подбирая коленки к самому подбородку, сидит, как птичка на жердочке. "Если свалится" - меланхолично думает Дерек, - "Может и шею себе свернуть" - и устраивается на мягком и куда более удобном диване.  
\- Значит так, - пытается унять дрожь в руках. То ли от холода, то ли действительно знобит. Лунный свет мягким ореолом подсвечивает взлохмаченные волосы, и лицо находится в тени. Только глаза поблескивают, создавая иллюзию...Дерек несколько раз тяжело моргает. Просто показалось.  
\- Когда вы...когда у вас...в общем, когда ты выпускаешь когти - это ведь не больно, правда? Скорее щекотно и немножко похрустывает где-то в запястье. И одновременно будто хочется чихнуть, но знаешь, что нельзя, и сдерживаешься. Иначе все, финита, полное превращение, порванная любимая футболка и штанишки. Так?  
Дерек медленно кивает и присматривается к Стайлзу внимательней. Нет, определенно он. Все такой же щуплый, нервный, чуть более дерганный, чем обычно, синяки под глазами не пройдут уже, кажется, никогда. Не похож на ходячий труп, как в те памятные дни, но и до здорового человека ему далеко.  
\- Ага, отлично. В смысле не отлично. Ну ладно. А если...если таки позволить себе. В смысле тебе. В общем если ты превращаешься - это больно. Это очень больно, как будто каждый мускул, каждое сухожилие в твоем теле начинает вибрировать как-то иначе, по-новому, меняет свое положение и кости...с ними вообще что-то волшебное происходит. Удлиняются, уплотняются, тяжелеют, и вместе с тем двигаться становится легче, и дышать...о боже, дышать. Воздух как будто горный, цветочный, сочный и пряный, хотя ты просто бежишь по дороге, а уж если свернуть в лес...и потом, если ты не останавливаешься и позволяешь себе превращаться дальше - это как солнце внутри. Горячее, горящее, полыхающее белесым раскаленным огнем, и оно внутри, одновременно как адреналин, и возбуждение, и чувство падения, и как будто целуешь девчонку первый раз в жизни. Такой чистый восторг, потому что все внутри тебя становится свободней, и снаружи, и когти впиваются в камень с потрясающей силой, выбивая искры. А потом клыки, и струйка собственной крови стекает по подбородку и какая-то злость, нет даже ярость рождается внутри, вместе с этим солнцем, ярость и сила и желание просто быть, и быть сильным, быть лучшим, она рождается рыком и несется к глотке вместе с болью, вместе с надеждой, вместе с пониманием того, что вот это здесь и сейчас и есть самое настоящее. Ты. Жизнь. Окружающий мир. Чистое восхищение. Так?  
Дерек подбирает отвисшую челюсть. Он никогда сам не пытался это описать - оно просто было. Так давно с ним, с самого рождения. Он не представляет, как можно жить без него. Без волка. Без зверя, который одновременно был его силой и уязвимостью. Давал иное понимание жизни, и в чем-то ограничивал. Делал менее человеком, но приближал к природе и естественной, яркой, бьющей ключом энергии мира.  
\- Так, - его голос звучит глухо и хрипло.   
\- Вот дерьмо, - Стайлз ругается тихо и со вкусом, ерошит волосы, выглядит еще более дико. Его колотит, теперь действительно сильно.   
\- Ты бежал, Стайлз. Почему ты бежал? - Дерек аккуратно, медленно, чтобы не спугнуть, перетекает с дивана на пол одним плавным движением. Чуть ближе к высокому табурету с напуганной птичкой, которая говорит и выглядит, как маленький волчонок. И еще ближе. Втягивает носом воздух - сосредоточенно и полно, чтобы прочувствовать все оттенки. Чувствует, как брови сами ползут вверх.  
\- Я...проснулся, надрываясь в крике. Рыке, как мне казалось. Звучало неплохо, но не так, как у вас парней. Где-то в чаще, и понял, в общем, что мне нужна помощь. Господи, что ты делаешь?  
\- Нюхаю, а на что это похоже? - вымазанные в сырой земле босые ступни, щиколотки, джинсы с запахом порошка для стирки, коленки тоже запачканы - травой, землей и смолой. Худосочные пальцы и руки, обнимающие колени, пахнут чем-то необузданным, вибрирующим. Даже сама его дрожь, кажется, имеет отдельный, особенный запах - где-то между отчаянием и восторгом. Кожа жаркая, в испарине. Если бы Дерек не знал лучше, он бы сказал, что Стайлз вот-вот обернется. Но это решительно невозможно.  
\- Как будто ты собираешься мной отужинать, вот на что, - смешно шевелит пальцами на ногах, нервно хихикает, когда Дерек фыркает ему прямо в лицо.  
\- Не нужно было пить, это нарушает контроль. Виски?  
\- Немножко, из отцовских запасов. Думал, это поможет мне спать. И что значит контроль? - Луна уже сползла немного вбок, и теперь в его расширившихся зрачках пляшут призрачные бледно-серебристые блики. - Я же не...я же не могу быть...  
\- Ты пахнешь... - Дерек опирается рукой о стол, и в последний раз втягивает воздух вокруг Стайлза, его дрожащий выдох, насыщенный страхом с легким медово-пряным привкусом виски, - Чистой постелью, книгами, старым деревом. И сырой землей, листвой - свежей, и старой, пожухлой, прогорклой и мокрой. Ледяной водой из ручья. Прохладным ветром, цветущими травами, а еще мхом. Пахнешь страхом, безумием, восторгом. И волком.  
Стайлз вздрагивает, как от пощечины.  
\- Ты это серьезно, сейчас, господи, серьезно?  
Дерек позволяет себе косую ухмылку.  
\- Скотт. Ты пахнешь как Скотт.  
Несколько долгих, душных секунд Стайлз смотрит на него с полным, оглушающим неверием на лице, даже рот приоткрыл от удивления.  
\- Твою мать, Дерек, - кажется, еще чуть-чуть, и он бы его ударил, заехал бы в челюсть, не смотря на свое извечное опасение, что Дерек перекусит ему глотку за что-нибудь куда более безобидное. Но нет, только выдыхает тяжело и быстро, как будто не дышал все это время.  
\- Конечно я пахну как Скотт, мы с ним всегда вместе.  
\- Но не в последнее время, - Дерек не знает, как можно к этому безобидно подвести. И как вообще объяснить.  
\- Ладно, может и не в последнее, - насупился, отводит взгляд. Конечно он не хочет об этом говорить. Дерек бы тоже не хотел. Поэтому он решает просто попытаться объяснить.  
\- Обычно ты не пахнешь, как Скотт. Ты пахнешь как Стайлз, - слабая улыбка в ответ. - Но не сейчас. Если бы вы вдвоем зашли в комнату и мне пришлось бы полагаться только на нюх, я бы не знал, что ты тоже здесь. Но Скотта нет. А ты есть.  
Дерек нависает над ним, и Стайлз весь как-то зримо скукоживается, будто всем телом ощущая тяжесть и вес его слов.  
\- И это значит...я без понятия, что это значит.  
На этот раз Стайлз смеется, спрятав лицо в ладони.  
\- Я никогда не встречал Настоящего Альфу и не знаю, что он умеет необычного делать, если умеет вообще. Зато я знаю другое. Когда умирает кто-то из стаи - связь между остальными ее членами крепнет. Ненадолго и не очень сильно, но ощутимо. Так проявляется паранойя Альфы и его попытка защитить оставшихся. Если с тобой что-нибудь случится - Скотт, возможно, почувствует опасность даже раньше тебя, будь то нападение или падающий с неба рояль.  
\- Рояль. С неба. Серьезно? Где тебя учили делать такие метафоры?  
Дерек легонько рычит, но внутренне пытается не рассмеяться. У всех разные защитные механизмы, у него самого - меланхолия и чернушный сарказм. У Стайлза - хлесткое и злое высмеивание всего, что под руку попадется. Может и не зря Ногицунэ выбрала именно его, может и не просто как "самого слабого".  
\- Неважно. Ты пахнешь как Скотт. Как волк Скотта. Эта связь, очевидно, работает в обе стороны. Сейчас полнолуние. Улавливаешь?  
\- Но я же не могу обернуться. Не могу же?  
Дерек смотрит на него внимательно - лихорадка только усиливается. Теперь он не так напуган, но, возможно, должен бояться в несколько раз сильнее. Луна заливает комнату жидким серебром, и Стайлз будто чувствует ее всей поверхностью кожи.  
\- Не можешь. Но зато можешь сойти с ума от попытки.  
\- Дерек, ты просто ясно солнышко, тебе говорили? Вот просто...ты... - он конвульсивно дергается, и чуть не слетает с табурета. Дерек придерживает его за плечи, соображая на ходу, как можно помочь. Если можно вообще. Как и любому новому волчонку?  
Стайлз впивается ногтями в его предплечья - не очень больно, терпимо. Было намного больнее, когда впервые превращалась его молодая стая, и нужно было держать их под контролем. Но сейчас ему нужно не физически удержать Стайлза на грани - а сохранить его рассудок. Тем более если Скотт сейчас резвится где-то в лесной чаще, не помня себя от горя, и даже не задумывается о том, что сам же убивает собственного друга.  
По телу Стайлза будто проходит электрический разряд, теплая жаркая энергия перекидывается на Дерека и он тратит несколько минут, чтобы не сорваться. Иначе некому будет спасти этого мальчишку, и разве не этим он решил заниматься теперь? Охранять, помогать, по мере сил. Или даже сверх собственных возможностей.  
Взгляд Стайлза стекленеет, в груди рождается низкий, клокочущий рык, удивительно похожий...слишком настоящий. На несколько долгих секунд Дереку становится страшно, просто страшно, от того, что у него не получится - опять и в который раз, провал, неудача, которые будут пожирать его до конца жизни. А потом он просто рычит в ответ, скорее на самого себя, и легонько шлепает Стайлза по щеке.  
\- Смотри на меня. И дыши. Глубоко, вот так. Ты знаешь как вервольфы останавливают превращение?  
\- Якорь, - голос хриплый, низкий, ломанный. Держится за Дерека так крепко, как будто вот-вот утонет.  
\- Ты не можешь найти его внутри, потому что это не идет изнутри. Это не твой волк. Поэтому твои эмоции не помогут. Ни страх, ни ярость, ни любовь. Что-нибудь снаружи. Сосредоточься. Попробуй нюхать. Запахи, ароматы, что угодно. Давай же, ну. Как волк.  
\- Как волк, - Стайлз не говорит, рокочет. В глазах - темная, беспросветная дикость. Дерек шипит, когда когти...нет, обычные ногти, царапают кожу на руках. Стайлз судорожно втягивает носом воздух, раздувает ноздри, почти забавно, если бы не обстоятельства. А потом еще и еще, глубоко, через силу.  
\- Что-то чувствуешь? Смотри на меня. И говори.  
Стайлз облизывает пересохшие губы. Угловатый, горячий под тонкой футболкой. Дерек как может аккуратно придерживает его за плечи, но он не знает, что может случиться, правда не знает. Черт бы побрал всех этих Альф вместе взятых, которые не думают о последствиях. Как, впрочем, и он сам не думал в свое время.  
\- Я чу...ствую, - как будто тонет, хватает ртом воздух, а потом чуть медленней, и еще капельку, отвоевывая себе собственное дыхание, - Лес, и перезревшие ягоды лопаются на губах. Ты любишь ягоды, Д-д-дерек? - дрожит, лунный свет кажется раскаленным добела, платиновым, по-настоящему жгучим, будто кислота.  
\- Очень. Давай еще.  
Стайлз чуть прикрывает глаза, и опять вдыхает - тяжело и тягуче, как будто воздух превратился в жидкую, обжигающую легкие смолу. Зрачки настолько расширились, что поглотили радужку целиком, превращая его глаза в два маленьких колодца тьмы.  
\- Пот. Железный турник. Теплая ванна. Свежее чистое полотенце. Пыль с книжной полки. Усталость, - ноздри ходят ходуном, совсем как у Дерека несколько минут назад. Он действительно нюхает как волк, по-настоящему.  
"Только бы не сорвался" - думает Дерек. Он не знает кого конкретно он сейчас имеет в виду - Стайлза или себя.  
\- Горький черный кофе, - чуть подается вперед, ослабляет свою когтистую хватку. Его увлекает мир запахов, и Дерек как никто другой знает, каково это. Он научился распознавать даже малейшие оттенки эмоций.  
\- Булочки с корицей, - легкий смешок щекотно проходится по коже, - Дневное раскаленное солнце. И мягкое, как топленое молоко, закатное. С кислинкой. Тоска. Горькая. Мех мягкий, темный, с прилипшими листиками и травинками. Что-то горячее, тягучее, опасное. И кровь. Хлесткая, фонтанчиком из прокушенной шеи. Металлическая и солоноватая на вкус. Минеральная. Сочная. Блестит.  
Утыкается носом в ключицу. Дышит. Горячо-горячо.  
\- И еще, - бубнит в футболку, Дерек продолжает придерживать его, чувствуя, как отходит волна. Похоже на цунами, которое накатило, почти накрыло с головой, уже намочило макушку и забрызгало кожу солеными каплями, струйки воды побежали по спине, рукам и ногам, но в последний момент глыба воды отступила. С тихим шорохом скользя по песочному пляжу обратно, оставляя немую зудящую тоску о том, чего так и не случилось. В случае Стайлза это "не случилось" сохранило ему рассудок.  
\- Похоже на грот...нет, сухой колодец. Потрескавшаяся деревянная перекладина. На дне темно-темно, только точка света далеко вверху. Песочно. Зыбко. Осыпается. Тьма внутри. Жаркое, вибрирующее в сухом трескучем, как грозовая туча, воздухе. Одиночество. И еще...  
\- Стайлз.  
Всхлипывает, опять упорно тянет носом воздух.  
\- Кто-то воет внутри. Внизу. Протяжно и длинно и...  
\- Стайлз. Хватит.  
Омытые лунным светом, две выброшенные на берег рыбешки. Будут задыхаться до следующего раза, в ожидании волны, чтобы опять почувствовать жизнь, текущую по венам раскаленным серебром.  
\- Извини, - быстро отстраняется, будто опомнившись. Но не боится, нет. Теперь нет. Возможно, больше никогда не будет. Дерек думает, может, рыкнуть на него для острастки. И понимает, что не находит в себе сил сейчас. Быть большим и страшным серым волком. Он смотрит со дна колодца и воет, бесконечно долго.  
\- Все хорошо, - выпускает худючие плечи. На собственной футболке остался влажный след. Стайлз наспех вытирает глаза и Дерек делает вид, что не заметил. Это не имеет значения, не сейчас. - Теперь будет легче.  
Кивает. Вздыхает, на этот раз обычно, по-человечески, прерывисто. Хочет что-то спросить, но не спрашивает. Сейчас Дереку кажется, что на него смотрит такой же потерявшийся волчонок, из другого колодца. И сидит он там ничуть не меньше, чем он сам.  
\- Тебе нужно поговорить со Скоттом.  
Отворачивается, смешно надувает щеки. Явно против.  
\- Как я могу, - шепчет, как будто сорвал голос. Как будто кричал все это время. - После всего этого. Я просто не могу. Не могу спать, не могу есть, не могу жить. Они все смотрят на меня, как на жертву. Чудом исцеленного больного. Пылинки сдувают. Радуются. Отец каждую ночь ходит проверять, как я сплю. И не забралась ли в мою черепную коробку еще какая-нибудь дрянь. Скотт каждый раз, как меня видит, тискает так, будто на войну провожает. Даже Лидия. И мама Скотта. Все, господи, все относятся ко мне, как герою. Лучше бы меня пришибло какой-нибудь шальной стрелой. Я же...все помню. Все до последнего словечка. До последнего движения. Это была наша с ним игра. И мне почему-то упорно кажется, что я проиграл в итоге. И вот это все...я заслужил. Правда заслужил. Потому что не остановил его раньше.  
Дерек и хотел бы что-нибудь возразить, но это слишком логично, слишком разложено по полочкам. И слишком понятно. Но Стайлз кое-что упускает, очень и очень важное.  
\- Возможно, - пожимает плечом, - Возможно действительно заслужил. Но тебя любят - семья, друзья. И эта любовь сделает тебя сильнее, и лучше.  
\- Ты сейчас звучишь как какой-нибудь проповедник, - хмыкает, но, кажется, все же понимает. - А тебя...Кора сделала тебя лучше?  
\- Ну ты же сейчас здесь, - Дерек улыбается, как ему кажется, саркастично и ядовито.  
\- О... - Стайлз смеется искренне. Сипло, устало, но искренне, - О, я понял, мистер большой и страшный серый волк. Оукей, никаких больше вопросов.  
\- Я принесу плед, - Дерек, наконец, отстраняется. Становится на несколько градусов прохладнее. Он соскучился по ощущению своего, волчьего, родного. По ощущению стаи под боком.  
\- А я могу остаться? - удивленный голос настигает его на полпути на второй этаж.  
\- Если хочешь, - замирает всего лишь на долю секунды, но так и не дожидается пламенного отказа.  
\- Ты шутишь? - снизу доносится ворчание в стиле Стайлза, - Всю жизнь мечтал босиком плестись по городу домой. Сколько это я километров пробежал так, интересно? Ноги завтра будут болеть, вот же ж. Боже, что я папе скажу? Надо позвонить? Или уже не надо. Что я не могу из дому пойти погулять, я ж не маленький.   
Стайлз окукливается на диване, превращаясь в огромную пледовую гусеницу, которая где-нибудь по утру превратится в худосочного невыспавшегося мальчишку, ядовитого на язык.  
\- Я поговорю со Скоттом, - бормочет, засыпая, - Не хватало еще, чтобы какая-нибудь новая банда альф или бет или кого-то там приперлась в город, и приняла меня за него. Будет неловко, да, очень неловко...  
Дерек возвращается на свой отнюдь не самый удобный табурет, отсербывает остывший кофе из чашки, и открывает книгу.  
Он улыбается.


	2. Pt.II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> все те же, все там же, дальше + Скотт XD джаст фор фан

Войд аккуратно раскладывает карты на низком пеньке Неметона, рубашками вниз.  
\- Ну же, не будь трусишкой, протяни ручку. Или тебе больше по душе домино? Или маджонг, там тоже есть безумные комбинации, тебе понравится. Не совсем "божественные", но...  
\- Ты ненастоящий, - Стайлз думал, верил и надеялся, что больше никогда не увидит это место. Еще с того памятного раза, когда они ныряли с головой в ледяные ванны, и сердца бились медленно-медленно, а потом не бились совсем. Странно, почему все упорно продолжают называть это место "открытой дверью", оно больше смахивает на проспект, улицу Вязов, по которой носится оголтелый и одичавший Фредди Крюгер, поблескивая длиннющими когтями.  
\- Я это знаю. А ты?  
Войд хрипло смеется, кашляет, изо рта сыпется сизая, как порох, пыль.  
\- Ведь в конце концов, разница между больным сознанием и здоровым - ничтожно мала, - говорит Фредди Крюгер голосом Войда, голосом Стайлза, - Вот сегодня ты обычный школьник, а завтра у тебя в голове живет мировое зло, а послезавтра...кто знает? Может этот школьник потеряет рассудок, достанет отцовскую винтовку и перестреляет половину своего класса. Давай поспорим?  
Стайлз зажмуривается крепко-крепко и приказывает себе проснуться. Изо всех сил. Еще и еще. Рядом, на самой кромке зрения, маячит беспокойная волчья тень. Готовится нападать...или защищать?  
\- О боже, ты стал таким скучным после перерождения, - Войд закатывает глаза и цикает, синяки под глазами, кажется, темнеют еще больше, переходя из пурпурно-лилового в цвет подгнивающей сливы.  
\- После пере...что?  
Каркающий, сиплый гогот в ответ.  
\- Ты плоть от плоти моя, Стайлз, ты еще не понял? Выблевывать тебя было, знаешь ли, не очень-то приятно. Настоящие муки роженицы, - захлебывается смехом и тяжело втягивает воздух, как астматик, которому нужна порция кислорода. - Ты уверен, что ты - все еще ты, а?

Стайлз выпутывается из плена теплой постели и долго, протяжно кашляет. На секунду ему кажется, что изо рта вот-вот посыпется темно-серая пыль, как там, во сне.  
"Во сне ли?" - он медленно поднимается, слегка пошатываясь, кутается в плед, как в тогу. За окном постукивает легкий, ненавязчивый дождь, как джазовая ритм-партия в ожидании, когда вступит контрабас или фортепиано, или тяжелый золотистый голос саксофона заполнит медовыми звуками все помещение до краев. Стайлз пытается вспомнить, когда просто так слушал музыку - просто отдыхал и слушал. Позволял себе расслабиться. Не чувствуя вины, не думая о последствиях, не тревожимый никем - ни друзьями, ни врагами. Пытается и не может.   
Высоченный табурет возле стола все такой же неудобный, эти стабильно неизменные вещи теперь радуют и чем-то успокаивают. Дерека не видно. Это значит, что можно привести свои вялые, распухшие от дождя мысли в какое-то подобие порядка, и наконец придумать, что делать дальше. Или хотя бы как жить, да, просто жить.  
Мобильный мигает сообщениями и пропущенными звонками. Стайлз в который раз ощущает себя священной коровой, вокруг которой все ходят и боятся лишний раз задеть. Лучше бы били, ей богу.  
Скотт: "Дерек звонил. Я не знаю как это у нас с тобой получается, нужно встретиться. Срочно перезвони".  
Стилински-старший: "Скотт звонил. Даже если ты решил опушиться, отпустить хвост или парочку рогов - возвращайся быстрее домой. Пожалуйста". С юмором у папы как всегда не очень.  
Кира: "Скотт очень сильно волнуется. Просто подумала, что ты должен знать". Серьезно?  
Тренер: "Хватит прогуливать школу, Билински! Выгоню к чертям из команды! Приходи хотя бы завтра на контрольную".  
\- Мать моя женщина, - Стайлз со стоном утыкается лбом в стол, плотнее закутываясь в плед. Сейчас он похож на маленького несчастного Цезаря, чудом пережившего сорок ножевых ранений. С той лишь разницей, что его никто, по сути, не предавал. Главным злом оказался он сам.  
\- Стайлз, - тяжелый вздох за спиной, короткая пауза, шорох пакетов, звук закрываемой двери.  
\- Да, меня все еще так зовут, - приветственно машет рукой, не отрывая головы от спасительно-прохладной поверхности.  
\- Еще немного, и я смогу брать с тебя арендную плату.  
Стайлз поворачивает голову, пытаясь, не отрывая щеку от стола, посмотреть, что там делает Дерек. Голова раскалывается так, будто он пил дешевый виски из горла целую ночь.  
\- Договорились. Я умею готовить. А еще у меня шикарная коллекция порно-журналов, - Дерек только хмыкает. Черная кожаная куртка вся в блестящих капельках дождя. Волосы липнут ко лбу, и он раздраженно их ерошит. Теперь они торчат, как рожки или волчьи уши. Стайлз хихикает, это забавно. И вообще видеться вот так спокойно, ни о чем - это тоже забавно. Не бежать куда-то, не бить кому-то морды, не умирать, не сходить с ума, не спасать и не истекать кровью. На что, интересно, похожа жизнь Дерека в свободное от всеобщего апокалипсиса время? Читает книжки и пьет кофе днями и ночами?  
\- Тебе не надо там, я не знаю, в школу? - что-то раскладывает на столе, аппетитно пахнут свежие булочки.  
\- О, конечно. И на вопрос "как вы провели свои выходные", я расскажу, как сначала чуть не перебил половину города, а потом меня долго и смачно выхаркивал тысячелетний монстр, который все еще не прочь потрепаться за жизнь.  
\- Что ты сказал?  
\- Ничего, - Стайлз подпирает голову рукой и сонно пялится на Дерека. Страх перед бывшим Альфой действительно прошел, интересно, и когда успел? Дерек все еще в десять раз сильнее и при желании может перекусить ему глотку, но, наверное, после все происшедшего, простая обычная смерть уже не кажется чем-то таким совершенно ужасным. Есть вещи куда как страшнее. - Ты рассказал Скотту о нашем ночном рандеву, - говорит кокетливо, как будто они целую ночь устраивали оргии, и не стоило бы трепаться о таких щекотливых моментах направо и налево. Дерек стреляет в него глазами, и качает головой.  
\- Мне не нужна еще одна смерть на совести. Пускай он думает, читает умные книжки, спрашивает совета у нужных людей. Что-нибудь. Лучше, чем ничего.  
\- Ты думаешь это еще не все?  
\- Я думаю, что полнолуние в целом длится дня три. Ты пережил один.  
Стайлз тяжело сглатывает, события этой ночи возвращаются к нему тяжелой, оглушающей головной болью и яркими картинками-образами, будто кадры из кинофильма. Если постараться, "нюхом" можно прочитать всю история человека. Или места, если уж на то пошло. Это пугает. И это восхитительно.   
Будто отзываясь на пробудившуюся память, внутри что-то ворочается - большое, мохнатое, и пока что еще очень сонное. Стайлз чувствует себя не более чем органической оболочкой, контейнером, клеткой для зверя. И если это цена, которую ему необходимо заплатить за дружбу со Скоттом, то не проще ли тогда обзавестись собственным? Волком.  
От этой мысли его передергивает. Потерять свою человечность...хотя? Он прошел уже через такое, что никаким вервольфам и не снилось.  
\- Ты прямо умеешь задать тон новому дню.  
\- Я вижу у тебя и самого неплохо получается, - где-то в дальнем конце лофта уже шкварчит и стреляется маслом. В нос ударяют шикарные ароматы - яичницы, бекона и тостов. Сейчас Стайлз и родину продаст за парочку ломтиков тонко нарезанного хрустящего мяса.  
\- Ты ведь поделишься, правда поделишься? - ему кажется, он слышит легкий смешок. Дерек в добром расположении духа, такое вообще бывает?  
\- Нет, я выставлю тебя босиком под дождь, и сяду спокойно завтракать за утренней газеткой.  
"А ведь может" - хмуро думает Стайлз, а потом улыбается от уха до уха, когда Дерек возвращается с двумя божественно пахнущими тарелками. Где-то за его спиной утробно булькает кофеварка. По правде говоря, Стайлз ни разу не фанат кофе - банально потому, что толку от него никакого. Если нужно просидеть целую ночь за особо забористым отцовским делом, или прочитать пару томиков о мифологии оборотней - то намного круче помогут пара-тройка волшебных таблеточек. Но сейчас Стайлз чувствует, что его голова просто лопнет, если он закинется чем-то сильнее зеленого чая. Так что придется рискнуть с кофе.  
\- Я думал, ты ешь только мясо, - с удовольствием набрасывается на еду, - Бифштекс с кровью и еще немного крови сверху для вкуса.  
\- Забочусь о фигуре, - невозмутимо наполняет чашки ароматным напитком, - За мясистой вкусной ланью пойду охотиться в обед.  
Дерек поднимает глаза, и, очевидно, лицо Стайлза настолько окаменело, что он не выдерживает и начинает смеяться. Тоже что-то неслыханное и невиданное.  
\- Это шутка, Стайлз, - отсмеявшись, прочищает горло, - У нас же не водятся лани. Максимум поймаю оленя, - пододвигает чашку поближе к Стайлзу и сам принимается за еду.  
\- Да, у меня что-то, наверное, поломалось. Отвечающее за смех.  
Весь последний месяц он только и делает, что цепляется за тень себя. Старые модели поведения, реакции и схемы. Наверное, главная причина, по которой он избегает всех своих друзей, даже Лидию, господи, даже ее - потому что он не может быть с ними искренним. Не теперь, когда он ощущает себя поломанной куклой, у которой выдернули шарниры и оставили валяться на пыльном полу. Он боится спать - потому что именно через сны чертов лис окончательно выпотрошил его сознание, аккуратно вскрыл острым ножичком и выпустил ментальные кишки болтаться всем на обозрение. Ему не хочется смеяться, улыбаться, и плакать тоже не хочется - никак вообще реагировать на окружающий мир. Хочется вернуть все как было, но так уже точно не будет. Он изменился, и эта необратимая трансформация пугает больше всего.  
Кофе приятно пахнет - землей, орехами, кардамоном. По телу растекается горьковато-медовое тепло, и вопреки желаемому эффекту, его опять клонит в сон.  
\- Мне, наверное, пора уже, да? - распластывается на столе в обнимку с чашкой, Дерек задумчиво смотрит за окно, как будто прислушивается к чему-то.  
\- Если хочешь - оставайся. Но побег от проблем ничего не решит, поверь моему опыту, - Стайлз хочет спросить, как он дошел до жизни такой, но не решается, - Тем более что Скотт уже скоро будет, - невозмутимо-меланхолично, как бы между делом.  
\- Эй, - Стайлз слишком слаб, чтобы всерьез возмущаться, но хотя бы для виду надо. Старый Стайлз точно бы возмущался - громко и смешливо и с целой кучей жестов.  
\- С любыми волчьими проблемами лучше всего справится Альфа. Даже такой маленький и неопытный, как Скотт.  
\- А ты... - головная боль накрывает Стайлза волнами, спазмами, с каждым мгновением подбираясь все ближе и ближе. Возможно, если Скотт зайдет в помещение - его просто размажет по стене. Возможно, это будет не так уж и плохо, - Всегда был таким? Волком.  
Если уж он собирается сидеть здесь и ждать своей невнятной участи, почему бы не провести время с пользой? Ему всегда было любопытно, почему Дерек именно такой. Безбожно, безотчетно одинокий. Им всем где-то как-то крупно не везло в жизни, но единственное, что Стайлз усвоил за время общения с разными стаями - волки не остаются одни. Если только не хотят покончить жизнь эдаким вычурным самоубийством - сдохнуть от тоски.  
\- Сколько себя помню, - подносит чашку ко рту и замирает ненадолго, утопая в воспоминаниях, - Меня, скорее, учили как быть человеком. Потому что с волком у меня никогда не было проблем - это самое естественное, что только может быть.  
\- О ну это многое объясняет, - Стайлз лыбится, Дерек бросает на него уничижающий взгляд, способный испепелять целые деревни и лишать прекрасных девиц дара речи от ужаса. Но Стайлз уже и не к такому привычен.  
\- Я так и не научился любить жизнь среди людей. Чем больше их, тем сложнее становится дышать. Волки должны жить с волками, это вопрос психического здоровья. Когда...когда у меня была семья, все было по-другому.  
Стайлз пытается представить как это - потерять всех, абсолютно всех. Ну или думать, что потерял, по сути одно и то же. Коматозный дядюшка не в счет. Теперь он цветет и пахнет и строит планы по захвату мира, но ведь правда не в счет.  
Так если подумать, Стайлзу еще очень и очень повезло. До него всем есть дело, даже потусторонним страхолюдинам, желающим сеять хаос и разруху в мире.  
\- Даже не знаю что хуже, - бормочет себе под нос. Дерек смотрит на него долго и внимательно, кажется, собирается что-то еще сказать, но уже слишком поздно. Он чувствует приближение Скотта и, наверное впервые за всю свою человеческую жизнь, Стайлз чувствует это тоже.  
Где-то внутри, в животе, перекатывается тяжелый, огненный сгусток. А потом начинает скулить и драться когтями, просясь наружу. Затем сдавливает грудь, горло прихватывает спазмом, раскаленный обруч обхватывает голову и начинает медленно сжиматься. Стайлз заходится в приступе сухого кашля, каждый раз ожидая, что в руке останется маленькая кучка серого пепла.  
\- Это плохая идея, - Стайлз паникует, а когда он паникует, он начинает психовать, каких-нибудь пару минут, и его можно будет сдавать в неотложку, - Правда плохая, Дерек, очень плохая, я, лучше я...  
Скотт, запыхавшийся и встревоженный, врывается внутрь, как ураган. Мальчишка, которого он знает, кажется, целую вечность, с которым у него отродясь не было никаких секретов - вообще, решительно никогда, самый близкий, родной и смешной, - этот мальчишка сейчас пугает его до усрачки. И Стайлз не знает, что это говорит в нем - волк, человек или чертова лисица, которая уже давным-давно должна была сдохнуть по законам жанра.  
\- Я приехал, сразу как... - пытается отдышаться, вот прямо бежал сюда, изо всех сил, - Стайлз, я не знаю, что это. Я почувствовал только, - вдох-выдох, и еще раз, и еще, теперь уже спокойней, - Что тебе очень страшно.  
Стайлз жмется к столу и пятится, не глядя.  
\- Страшно, да, это еще мягко сказано, - привычный, обычный, смуглый Скотт. Лучший друзяшка в мире. Но внутренности загораются, словно в них плеснули напалмом, как только он пытается подойти, и Стайлз пятится дальше, пока не натыкается на Дерека. И в половину не такой страшный. Отсвечивает голубыми глазищами, во взгляде что-то похожее на сочувствие или, еще хуже, жалость. Если уже тебя начинает жалеть Дерек - можно выкапывать себе могилку, заворачиваться в саван и петь самому себе отходную.  
\- Скотт, - Дерек продолжает смотреть на Стайлза, как бы успокаивая, - Лови его.  
Стайлз дергается, как от удара, но его уже поймали в медвежьи дерековские объятья, заломили руки за спину, а вот и Скотт подоспел, перехватывая эстафету. Держит кисти рук Стайлза вместе, легко, одной рукой. Собственная беспомощность злит, и эта злость ненадолго перекрывает страх, возвращая Стайлзу частичку себя.  
\- Кажется, я оказался в эротической фантазии Дэни, - смеется, - У меня, конечно, были кое-какие идеи насчет пресловутого "бутерброда", но в несколько ином составе, не в обиду вам, ребята.  
Хватка Дерека слабеет, но лишь чуть-чуть - достаточно, чтобы Стайлз мог снова дышать.  
\- Когда кому-то из стаи плохо, - Дерек игнорирует его тираду, - Волки лечат друг друга. Прямым контактом, чем прямее, тем лучше, - дескать, смирись, Стайлз, и морально приготовься.  
\- Нет, чуваки, я вас конечно очень люблю, но это... - его складывает пополам от боли. Как будто ему выдирают хребет с мясом и одновременно выкручивают все суставы на пальцах. Он скулит, действительно скулит, как подбитый зверь, и чуть не падает. Теперь Дерек служит скалой, о которую можно опереться, а Скотт сзади...а действительно, что Скотт? Он пытается повернуть голову, но затылок и виски пронзает иглами боли.  
\- Я его убиваю? - Скотт за спиной, ощущение хватки на запястьях и чего-то паляще горячего. Звучит отчаянно, как будто он очень хочет вот прямо сейчас сорваться с места и убежать.  
\- Ты его лечишь, - голос Дерека глубокий, переходящий на рык. Сердце бьется быстро-быстро, Стайлз никогда в жизни не слышал, чтобы сердца так бились. С другой стороны - он их вообще не слышал. Сейчас, кажется, это все, что он может различать - тяжелый тум-тум-тум в грудной клетке Дерека, и более мельтешащий, прерывистый пам-па-та-там - от Скотта.  
\- Скотт, стань ближе, - пауза, замешательство, страх воняет, как перезревший и загнивший плод, Стайлз удивляется, как раньше не замечал, как это вообще можно не замечать в принципе. - Скотт, я не могу сделать это один. Он из твоей стаи.  
\- Ага, девочкам потом будешь рассказывать - они уписаются от счастья, - Стайлз пытается шутить, так как шутил бы старый-добрый и привычный всем Стайлз. Пытается, но не может перебить вкус крови в собственном рту. Запахи, которые вчера помогли восстановить связь с реальностью, сегодня окончательно ее рушат. Тяжелый мускус и мокрый мех, смола и удушливый пред.дождевой воздух, напряжение, как перед самым началом бури, вот-вот все вокруг взорвется разрядами трескучего электричества и все они поджарятся заживо.   
Скотт делает маленький, но такой необходимый шажок, и удивленно выдыхает. Все усиливается в сто раз - зрение, запахи, звуки, жар от двух тел, которые, кажется, вот-вот обернутся и, возможно, растерзают Стайлза где-нибудь в процессе.  
\- Как-то так, - Дерек бормочет возле самого уха, его руки обнимают плотным кольцом, никакой смирительной рубашке и не снилось.   
\- Идиота кусок, - Скотт легонько трется щекой о плечо Стайлза. Хочется рассмеяться, представляя, как это все выглядит, но вместо этого он, почему-то, начинает расслабляться. Как будто волк, тот что внутри, почуял родное, - Как я должен тебя защищать, если ты ничего не говоришь?  
\- Я сам кого хочешь могу защитить, я же...  
\- 147 фунтов бледной кожи и хрупких косточек, ага, я помню, - легкий, грустный смешок.  
\- Да, именно это.  
Скотт глубоко втягивает носом воздух и жарко выдыхает ему прямо в холку. Ну или там, где бы у него была холка, будь он настоящим волком. Стайлз хихикает. Он чувствует себя пьяным. А еще, почему-то и совершенно иррационально - в безопасности.  
\- Стайлз, ты как будто...  
\- Где-то не здесь? - его вполне может не существовать. Не на самом деле.  
\- ...часть меня. И эта часть сейчас очень и очень болит.  
Как будто откликаясь на его слова, волк, все это время остававшийся в тени подсознания, выходит на свет во всем своем благолепии - с лоснящимся, рыжевато-коричневым мехом, мощной челюстью, сильными лапами, и желтыми, как закатное солнце, глазами. Свет вокруг тухнет, меркнет, становится сумеречным, вдалеке загорается почти невидимая, но остро ощутимая луна. Волк рычит. И Скотт рычит тоже.  
Войд с насмешкой смотрит на зверя, продолжая тасовать карты.  
\- Да, малыш, скверный у тебя выбор - либо одно чудовище, либо другое. Что так, что так кто-то опять вздрючит твой мозг. Правда, я даже почти сочувствую. Но только почти. Мне-то все равно, а тебе еще тут жить. Хрупкое тело, хрупкие косточки...  
Стайлз заходится очередным приступом кашля, с усилием возвращая себя в реальность.  
\- Я пахну, как человек, Скотт? Скажи, пахну?  
\- Ты...я не знаю. Но ты - мой, - и он рычит, долго и протяжно, в самое основание шеи, посылая щекотную, волнующую вибрацию по всему телу. Властно, и как будто приказывая прийти в себя. Это вот и значит - быть членом стаи? Быть одновременно и сильнее, и слабее. Нуждаться и принадлежать, жертвовать и быть пожертвованным. Или спасенным.  
\- Просто позволь мне тебя защитить, - когти легонько проходятся вдоль шеи, даже не царапая, но обещая растерзать, выдрать с корнем, если придется. Не смотря на последствия. Теперь Скотт прижимается к нему всем телом, и это не кажется чем-то странным. Как там говорил Дерек? Это самое естественное, что только может быть. Между волками.  
\- Ты можешь защитить меня от безумия?  
\- Я могу все что угодно, - от его шепота мурашки по всему телу, и не только у Стайлза. Дерек тяжело выдыхает, его хватка слабнет, и сердце пропускает несколько тяжелых ударов. Стайлз мог бы вырваться, наверное, сейчас идеальный момент для этого. Но ему настолько тепло и спокойно, что все остатки страха просачивается куда-то, будто в песок, улетучиваются. Ему действительно хорошо, впервые за последние несколько месяцев. Поэтому он делает то, что кажется ему забавным - легонько трется щекой о небритый подбородок Дерека. Довольное фырканье в ответ. Довольное, господи. Стайлз расплывается в улыбке и пытается куснуть его за ухо. Теперь на него рычат, впрочем, беззлобно. Удивительное свойство - не превращаться толком, но позволить волку выглянуть из глубин себя, позволить почувствовать привкус свободы. Очень жестоко. Но так красиво. Стайлз тонет в двух ярко-голубых озерцах, а рыжевато-золотистый волк медленно крадется вперед, ступает на древний обрубок Неметона, как будто это не более чем старая труха - а может так оно и есть? Попирает его своими тяжелыми лапами, даже пачкает землей. Но теперь он не один, из тени выступает второй волк, и у Стайлза дух захватывает от восторга. Огромный, черный, как сажа, как глубины самой темной гигантской пещеры, которая никогда не знала света. Ярко-лазуревые глаза сверкают как звезды на темной волчьей морде. Он скалится, предупреждающе рычит. С лица Войда не сходит ехидная ухмылка, как будто он знает что-то, чего больше не знает никто в мире.  
\- Это не сделает тебя больше человеком, знаешь ли. Ты только потеряешь, если откажешься от меня. Да ты только посмотри на себя, - Войд запрокидывает голову и начинает истерично гоготать, - Отираешься с волками, думаешь это сделает твою заледеневшую кровь теплее? Заставит сердце биться и чувствовать? Ты никто без меня. Маленький слабый кусок мяса. Думаешь...  
Волк Скотта делает быстрый бросок вперед и впивается клыками прямо в лицо Войда. Стайлз еще никогда не видел, чтобы кого-то ели заживо, особенно когда этот кто-то - вылитая копия тебя. Пускай и всего лишь в твоей голове. Войд орет так истошно, что Стайлз ненадолго теряет слух, ему кажется, что это должно быть слышно на километры и километры вокруг. Нечеловеческий, оглушающий крик, одновременно похожий на скрежет металла и вой пожарной сирены. Несколько мощных толчков лапами - и волк Дерека приземляется на поваленное тело. Войд все еще пытается отбиваться, когда ему вспарывают живот. Вид вывороченных скользких внутренностей почему-то приносит спокойное, садистичное удовольствие, и Стайлз подходит ближе, наблюдая за последними предсмертными конвульсиями. Подходит, кладет одну руку на холку темного зверя, треплет благодарно. И запускает вторую руку прямо в горячий распоротый живот. На его губах улыбка.  
Дерек стоит даже не шелохнется, а Скотт лениво прикусывает ему шею, осторожно, не пуская кровь, скорее поддерживая и подбадривая.  
\- Как узнать, что я - это я? - Волк Скотта победоносно разбрасывает красные куски плоти вокруг Неметона, его пасть вымазана красным и с клыков капает насыщенно-вишневое и темно-гранатовое. Он смотрит в глаза Стайлзу пристально, с каким-то потрясающим пониманием, почти человеческим. Затем разворачивается, и опять скрывается в тени. Неглубоко и недалеко, но достаточно, чтобы Стайлз опять почувствовал себя собой.  
Его щеки пылают пунцом, когда он пытается отлипнуть от Дерека, но его по-прежнему крепко держат с обеих сторон. Скотт смеется, мостит подбородок на его плече.  
\- Я даже не буду спрашивать, откуда эта лисица взялась в твоей голове. Опять. Просто не делай так больше, ладно?  
\- Как - так? - он заворожено наблюдает, как потухают неоново-голубые искорки в глазах Дерека. Красиво, как будто волна отступает от берега, чтобы потом захлестнуть его с новой силой.  
\- Не бросай меня. С одной потерей я еще могу справиться, но с двумя...  
\- А можно уже как-то, - Стайлз ерзает. И да, он не может ничего обещать, не сейчас. - Ну неудобно же.  
\- Теперь я восстанавливаюсь, - в голосе Скотта злорадство, он легонько проводит языком по шее Стайлза с довольным смешком. Дерек только закатывает глаза. Дескать, приехали.  
\- Ты это...ты только что лизнул меня? Боже, лизнул? Маленький волчий засранец, - Стайлз делает еще несколько бесплодных попыток вырваться и, глядя на излишне спокойного Дерека, расплывается в ухмылке. Злобной и не предвещающей ничего хорошего.  
\- С волками жить по волчьи выть, да? Так, да? - щурится, чуть склоняет голову набок, и как можно медленней проводит языком по его шее, чувствуя как негодующе подскакивает пульс в сонной артерии. Завершает все действо довольным "ам", как будто мороженку попробовал.  
\- Так ну все хватит, - Дерек выпускает их, как охапку дров, и они со смехом валятся на пол.  
\- Чувак, для таких вещей тебе нужно побриться, вот правда, - Стайлз гогочет, Скотт хихикает рядом, приобнимая его за шею. Все еще не хочет отпускать. Или просто боится.  
\- В следующий раз... - опускается перед ними на корточки, фирменное дерековское недовольное лицо, уголки рта сползли вниз, как у компьютерного грустного смайлика, - ...откушу...нос, - но в глазах пляшут черти, ей богу, прямо настоящие веселые искорки.  
\- Можно мне еще кофе? - Стайлз обращается к недовольной дерековской спине. Уходит куда-то, гремит чашками.  
\- Можно, - глухо, бархатисто-низко.  
\- А теперь, - Скотт больно щиплет его за щеку и тянет, - Ты расскажешь мне какого хрена с тобой происходит.  
\- О, это очень длинная история, - Стайлз смеется, - Все началось на моем шестом дне рождения, когда я окончательно понял, что мое главное призвание в жизни - выводить людей из себя...


End file.
